fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:SE.RA.PH/@comment-29027964-20170511024554/@comment-28048698-20170511032625
With all my respect I must say your analysis about Meltlilith is terrible, and not because I'm a Melt fan (didn't played CCC, I'm not a fan of Sakura, and if I'm a fan of something it's of Fate/Extra, so I like the three of them for being from there). I'll refute only your explanation about Meltlilith because the one about Kiara is good, and the one about Passionlip is short. "Her role supposed to be DPS/support hybrid but, sadly, she didn't do well in both aspects" 1) What? DPS/support hybrid? Her first skill give stars (that she is going to absorb with her high star absortion), her second skill boost her own ATK (and debuff her own DEF), and her third skill boost her own NP and debuff her team's NP. I don't see ANY support there. Here is your first mistake. Trying to use her like a type of Servant she isn't. "Ideal DPS should 1. hit hard 2. has some survival skill to make sure they can hit again. As you can see that both J alter and Chu alter are ideal DPS due to these rules. On the other hand, Mel failed on both." 2) You are comparing two Buster-type Servants with one Quick-type Servant. If you want to compare her with someone, do it with Jack the Ripper, with Scathach, etc. Why do you think she use Assassin and Lancer materials? Because those are the Quick-type classes, with their own Quick-type mechanic. 3) If your Cú Alter and Jeanne Alter are surviving long enough, but your Meltlilith isn't, they you are doing something wrong. Totally wrong. Jeanne Alter invulnerability only last ONE turn. Meltlilith's dodge last TWO HITS. One enemy's turn have THREE attacks. That means that Meltlilith will receive damage only if the enemy decide to focus her, or if you are trying 1 vs. 1. Also Jeanne's invulnerability is also one of her main damage booster, so sometimes you need to sacrifice that effect to make her survive, while the secondary effect of Meltlilith's skill isn't that important. Cú Alter can dodge up to three attacks (more than Meltlilith), however he es a Berserker, and he will receive bonus damage from EVERYONE. Obviously he need a little more dodge. Meltlilith's will receive x1 damage from everyone, so by this rule she will survive more. "She didn't hit hard and her NP isn't good enough to severely injure enemy. Yes, she can increase her attack by her 2nd skill but that lower her def as well. Considered that she take normal damage from all classes (except zerk), getting her def down in boss fight is a suicide." 4) Let's talk about numbers: Berserker damage multiplier 110%, Cú Alter's NP damage multiplier is 600%, and Buster's damage multiplier is 150%. That means the final DMG from Cú Alter's NP is: 1,1 x 1,5 x 6 = 990%. Avenger damage multiplier is 110%, Jeanne Alter's NP damage multiplier is 600%, and Bustr's damage multiplier is 150%. That means she do 990% with the NP too. Alterego damage multiplier is 100%, Meltlilith's NP damage multiplier is 1200%, and Quick damage multiplier is 80%. The total damage is: 1 x 12 x 0,8 = 9,6. So her final damage is 960%. The numerical difference between Meltlilith's NP and Cú Alter/Jeanne Alter's NP is 30%. That's all. Jeanne can boost her damage with their skills? True. The same with Meltlilit's damage with the second and third skill. 5) She gain +30% ATK, and lose -10% DEF. The difference is very little. So no, it isn't a suicide, let's remember she isn't fighting alone against the boss. You can easily cover that -10% DEF with a DEF buff from someone else. "Her NP down for boss is useless since most bosses NP are designed to make sure you're dead. Even if it's not the damage is too much so, you need to heal immediately on the next turn or die. Moreover, this stupid skill also lower our party NP damage as a demerit. Some people say "wait it also increase Mel NP" trust me, in real gameplay you'll need synchronized party NP burst instead of 1 NP boost cuz it's more reliable." 6) Wrong once again. Bosses' NP aren't designed to one-hit kill you. Against Kiara (ignoring the first one) you can survive with some DEF buff and/or NP damage debuff. Against Ibaraki's Douji too. And I can quote a long list of enemies and bosses that have NP that aren't designed to one-hit kill you. 7) Yes, usually those NPs that don't kill you leave your team with very little HP. And thanks to the -20% NP damage from Meltlilith, your team will survive with more HP, and will be less prone to die to the after-NP attacks. 8) The demerit last only ONE turn. That's all. If you are using this skill to debuff the enemy's NP, just don't launch your NPs that turn. It isn't a big deal. If you are using this to boost your NP damage, you just need to anticipate, the same way the people do with Ishtar. 9) You are wrong about that thing about "the real mechanics" and synchronize a NP chain. In fact, and to be honest, I feel you are just forcing your argument. F/GO have many types of situations, many types of fights, many types of strategies. Sometimes what you need to do is chain NPs. Sometimes what you expect to do is look for a Brave Chain. Let's be honest. With Cú Chulainn Alter, the same example you used before, you don't try to chain his NP with someone else unless it's someone who buff his ATK with overcharge, or someone who debuff the enemy's NP. What you really want is use his NP to create a Buster Brave Chain. With Jeanne Alter, your another example, you don't look to chain her NP. You look to create a Brave Chain with her NP and some stars to do a full-buff assault. Then, please, don't lie to discredit Meltlilith's skills. And that's all. Nine mistakes I saw in your argument. Please be more careful with the analysis you give. I know how to use Meltlilith so I don't care if someone else talk bad about the Servant or not. However, this kind of reviews with little real information to backup the argument, and with that amount of fallacies and/or mistakes just seems very biased and can mislead to those players who know less about the game or the Servants. :/ Sorry if somewhere I was offensive or something like that, it wasn't my intention.